Prince Charmless
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: Every girl wants a perfect life right? So does Cindy. She wants to marry her best friend Kado and live happily ever after...Til she meets a Narcissistic prince Luke Fullbuster and she learns she's ENGAGED to him. And she'll do anything to get out of this marriage. Anything


**Hahahah~! Guess who's on break?**

**Soul: You?**

**Me: No my Aunt 0-0 YES ME! Buuuut I have 3 out of 4 honor classes and I need to do 3 projects for teach, read two books, one book you'll be tested on, and memorize each state and it's capital o.e I think I broke my brain doing that...**

**Soul: Maybe you need a break...**

**Me: EXACTLY! That's why I'm writing a new story of Cindy and Luke ^^. BTW Since I'm not on fanfiction a lot, if you ever want to know when I'm gonna update, or maybe you could help with an idea for 7 Years message me on Youtube I'm JazmineThePkachu spelled with not 'i'**

**Soul: Can't you just start?**

**Me: DISCLAIMER~!**

**Soul *Sighs* Jazmine owns nothing, not even me. She does own the OCs however, but they are free to use in stories, just ask.**

**Me: If you want the picture of a charming priiince, I take the cake~!**

**Soul: You're a girl o-o**

_Sniffle_

_Sniffle_

_Sniffle. The girl cries. She refuses to leave the open field she's in. Her once pure white dress stained in dirt and grass. Her cute face red and eyes puffy from all the tears. Now she sits alone, no mother, no father, no brother. She's lost. She can't find her way home. She's going to die there...Or so she had thought, then again she is just 4. A young boy has come._

_''Hey what's wrong?" He asks looking over from afar._

_She doesn't speak. She looks up her face covered in a mix of tears and snot. She quietly sobs infront of him. He sighs and walks over to this young girl. He lifts of the hem of his shirt to wipe her face._

_''Now that I can see your face, mind telling me what's wrong?" He smiles warmly. She stares at him, still not talking.__His spiky hair blows along with the warm wind of the spring. She couldn't help but start crying once again._

_''Hey! Hey! Pretty girls shouldn't cry!" He yelps, scared he had caused her to cry. She wipes her face and suddenly pulls him close. She hugs him. Shocked and suprised, he hugs back._

_''Just...tell me what's wrong...'' His voice is nothing but a low murmur._

_''M-M-M-M-! Stop stuttering.'' He interupted and held his temples, looking annoyed. She took a deep, long breath. _

_''My mommy...and my Daddy...T-They're gone!" She wails. He pats her back. ''I'll help you...How did you get lost?" He asks._

_''I lost my dolly...'' She cries out. He nods and lets her go and starts to walk off._

_'Wait-!" He yanks her by the wrist on her feet._

_''Follow me.'' He commands a bit. She nods weakly. He drags her, quite literally, around. He walks around. Searching through bushes, brambles, and tree trunks til he finds what he needs. He hums a small tune._

_Anata to irareru soradake de_

_Denshi kokoro furueru no_

_Marude ryoshi no kaze mitani ni_

_Watashi no kokoro Yusaburu no_

_The tune was catchy. It soundsheart felt, but upbeat at the same time. She grins like an idiot. That's when the boy searches behide a bush filled with siper webs and flies. He pulls something out. The doll of a cat. The doll was a orange red color, with a collar that had read 'Rusty'. It had button eyes, no mouth and a ribbon round its tail._

_''RUSTY!" She yells excitedly. A small smile graces this young boy's lips._

_''Now...we just need to get you home...'' He murmurs. As they walk handed in hand the young girl finds herself captivated. She turns up to face him._

_''You're my knight...what's your name...?" She asks. He blinks._

_''I'm no knight.''_

_''You are!" She denies. He looks all around and whispers._

_''No one can know my real name...just call me Yukiteru Nanasae.'' He explains. She nods._

_''O-kay! Nana-chaaan~!" She giggles, making him sigh. The boy had found her young servant, a boy his age. He returns her to the boy and walks back. She waves._

_''Nana-chan! When can I see you again?" She calls out. He glaces at her._

_''Probably never...but if you ever miss me just hum the song.'' He leaves with that._

_''BYE BYE! KNIGHT NANA!" She shouts. Her servant brings her home to the worried parents...the king and queen._

Hello. I'm Cindy Dragneel. My full name is Cinder Layla Dragneel. I have a mother, a father, a brother, and my bestie who's my servant. I am actually a princess no matter what anybody thinks. I wear jeans and a T-shirt all day no dresses. Today I am turning exactly 18 years old and my mother said she had a special surprise for me.

''Cindy-chan! Come on!" She yelled from downstairs.

''I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I screamed much louder. You see I don't know what you've heard about those lady-like girls and Cinderella or whatever, but I'm not some softie. I don't wear glass slippers, or have magical animals help me with chores and all that crap. I act like a normal tomboy girl. I don't take anything from anyone. Why? I was raised that way. I grew up with 3 boys, 2 girls, and the only other girl besides my mother acted like this WAY before me. I secretly go to sleep with a stuffie still, though. His name is Rusty. I hold him tight because maybe it'll bring the knight from my childhood back. He was so sweet and caring...but I know he'll never come.

''Cindy I'll give you til the count of 3!" She warned. I sighed and cleared my throat.

''I'M COMING NOW, GOD WAIT A MINUTE!" I hurried down the stairs. I was wearing my usual clothes. My dark navy skinny jeans and my gray V-neck shirt along with my matching gray high tops. My brother stood beside my mother. His name is Kasai and he's 21, already married to a beaitful and scary woman, Violet. It was arranged so he will become the next king. I don't have to worry since He'll live a long life. My pink haired father ruffles my hair.

''Look how old you've gotten!"

''Daddy!" I whined like a child. My best friend in the whole wide world walks in.

''Kado-kun!" I hugged him tight. His real name was Cliff, but he was so good at cards I nicknamed him Kado. He hugged me back.

''I can't believe it's been 14 years.'' He laughed gleefully.

''I know! Here's to our friendship!" I smiled. I already had my life planned out. I was going to go to college and become a Video editor, marry Kado the love of my life, have kids, be a fantastic mom, and grow old. It was the perfect plan.

''Break it up you two, Cindy it's time!" My mother tapped her foot aganist the clear blue floor. I rolled my eyes.

''Let's go.'' It was a short ride in our limo. The Paparazzi weren't out as usual, which I was glad about. We stopped near a blue mansion. It had white highlights and a big black gate with the name plate 'Fullbuster'. They showed the ID and the guards had let us in.

''So, why are we here again?" I asked.

''Simple, you will be meeting a young boy.'' My mother answered. I didn't think anything of it. Maybe we're just improving relations between kingdoms or something? I dunno. That means only one thing. Suck up to them. I'll be nice to the boy, we'll become friends and there our countries are at peace. I've seen it happen many times. We all stepped out and entered a beatiful garden. It was filled with everything. Lilies, tulips, roses, baby's breath. It was stunning.

''Oi, I see you've paid me a visit Dragon Breath!" I cringed a bit at the sudden voice. I turned to see a family of 4 like ours, but at a able with tea. The first is a man and what looks to be his wife. They seem to compliment each other. They have a younger girl who looks about 7, and then a son. He looked more like the father than the mother.

''It's been years Underwear Princess! Oh I'm sorry, Underwear Queen!" My father did a little bow.

''Hahaha, so funny,'' The man rolled his eyes. ''I still never got my 20 dollars when I bet you'd marry Lucy.'' My father scratched the back of his neck.

''I don't have it.''

''Of course you don't.''

My mother clapped her hands to stop them.

''Let's remeber why we're here! Cindy, Kasai meet Gray and Juvia friends of ours. These are their kids Ame and Luke.'' I held up my hand in greeting and Kasai smiled.

''Yo!" Juvia and Gray had introduced us and the boy Luke had come over. He got on one knee and planted a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

''My lady you are like a a single red rose in a meadow of weeds. Beauty like yours is unmatched.'' I started tuning him out. Could he be the boy I met years ago? He has the blue eyes like I remember, he seems so sweet. Oh my god my wish came-! "I'm sorry, but do I really have to recite this crap?" He groaned looking at his father.

''Huh?" I asked.

''Yes you do! It's how I got your mother!" Gray shouted.

''She was head over heels for you since 1st grade.'' Lucy sweatdropped.

''Juvia admits it!" She sighed happily.

I pulled my hand away.

''What are you doing!?" I demanded to know. He shrugged.

''Apparently I'm suppose to say this stuff...''

''Well it's so cheesy, besides not like I know you.'' I scoffed.

''Hey no one told me she was ruder than Gajeel.'' He said.

''I am not rude! You're rude!''

''Ha! I'm a Prince! I'm classier than some girl in jeans!'' That's it...it's going down.

''OH YOU WANNA GO!? I'LL GO!"

''HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!" He charged for me, but was held back.

''This is no way to treat your future wife!" His father stated.

''And Cindy your husband shouldn't be provoked.'' It took me a little while to process it.

''He's your Prince Charming Cindy.'' She smiled. And outburst in 3...2...1...

''YOU EXPECT ME TO MARRY SOMEONE LIKE THIS!? HELL NO!"

**I'm lazy, gimme a break if it's horrible I don't wanna read that boring book ;-;**

**Soul: Get it over with and update!**  
**Me: But it's so horrible T-T**  
**Soul: *sighs* Jazmine doesn't own the song he hums either, that's Eletric Angel a vocaloid song, now bye for now.**

**Me: IT'S TIME TO GO WATCH CHUUNIBYOU AND GOLDEN TIME~!**


End file.
